User talk:146.135.126.87
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Fire Dragon page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 01:08, February 25, 2012 Youve made quite a bit of edits, why don't you get an account?Energyarrow 14:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Energyarrow Reply Dang, over 100 edits.. that's more than me (although I must say I've created a few pages, I should get credit for that!). It's great to here you can make an account in 5 months, I never understood the whole age-limit thing. Infact, I've never read it. I believe it's 13+, right? Anyway, this wiki needs more people like you. I'm the only person with an account that actually makes any edits. Energyarrow 21:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Energyarrow Haven't Even Seen It I haven't even seen Gift of the Night Fury, but I did notice the capitalization error and that count for something. Thanks for pointing that out, though. Maybe a bit less harsh next time, eh? Re: Berk's Grapvine It doesn't sound crazy at all. Looks like we have some competitors, then. I'm going to check out the site, though, just to see if it's any good. Even if it's better, I'm going to stay here and make sure this wiki improves even more. I know we won't be getting any more members, but HtTYD two is coming up and that'll bring in a boatload. Let's have this website ready for 'em! How to Beat Berk's Grapevine :P You old enough to get an account yet? I'm not even so sure how old you have to be. I saw the website and I think this one is better. The other is just a blog, but the one thing they have we don't is insight on the TV show. Altough they have nearly nothing, we need to find out where they get it from and get some for ourselves. That or we could use theirs', but I have a feeling there's a law or whatever against that. Energyarrow 22:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Energyarrow Aethistic I understand that you want the Wiki to be better. If you can tell it more specific what you want to change, I surely wants too. The background is good enough, and I'm not sure what you mean with the rest from it (Hiccup etc.) --Station7 09:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) And if I understand it correctly, you want that this templates become blue? --Station7 08:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) lol you're one of those shady, unregistered types, hm? XDXD jk ANYWAYS i don't know much about this wiki; do you guys use talk bubbles, sigs, etc., policies, maintenence templates, that i should know about? ColdAsFire 21:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Leaving I'm leaving for 5 days. YAY! I'm back! 20:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Heading You're talking about this file, right? That was created using the magics of PhotoShop, of course. :) The texture I used inside the actual text is sandstone, and as for the high resolution: The image was at least twice the size of what it is now (so I just resized it after I was about done), and I think I sharpened the image just before saving it at maximum detail. Hope that helps! --''§ρøττεδςτατ''ღ (talk) 14:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC)